A random story of duncan and courtney
by totaldramaislandlover
Summary: This is my first tdi story and im making it up as i go cause i can. It takes part of where courtney goes to see duncan and all this good stuff. Just check it out and review please! T just in case and i might have some humor in it.
1. the kiss

**This is my first TDI story. I'm not very much of the story teller so my stories may suck and make you not want to read them. Which i would totally understand. I like constructive criticism and ideas on how to make this story seem a little better. The story takes place once Courtney was going to see if Duncan was doing alright in the fish cabin, and now the story begins!?**

**p.s- this whole chapter is based on episode 12 so if so it may contain spoilers and this is the only time i'll actually copy the episode, oh and if you already knows what has happened in this episode your really don't have to read it, only if you get bored then you can read it.  
**

_--_

She couldn't believe she was actually going to see that delinquent! Just if he followed the rules and shut his big mouth we could have one the challenge from Chef! Plus i definitely don't like that pig so I don't know what Geoff is actually talking about. She walks through the door to see Duncan actually fixing up the fish cabin.

"Hello, Duncan?"

Duncan throws the broom noticing Courtney walked through the door.

"Princess!"

"I'd wish you'd stop calling me that." she said in her annoyed tone.

"So, come to claim that kiss?" he said, smirking.

"Even pigs deserve a meal."

"Mmm no thanks, I'll stick with the bait." he points at the bucket of worms.

She starts dusting a box to sit on while Duncan grabbed a bucket.

"Ya well, that's all Chef would give us for our pathetic performance on the obstacle courst" perking up her tone.

Duncan, trying to pick up the spoon for some crap, the spoon would move a bit in the bowl

"Why do you egg Chef on like that?" she asked while Duncan threw his bowl of crap.

"You know your gunna get in trouble.?"

"Why are _you_ so uptight all the time?"

"I am no uptight!"

"Pfft, you always follow the rules."

"Well, why do you always have to break them!?" she said seemingly annoyed.

"Only the ones I want too." he winked at her.

"Okay , so maybe I do follow the rules...I guess that makes me a big uptight loser in your books, right?"

"Argh!" now rather annoyed.

"So then why do you follow?"

"Because not following them gets you thrown into a fish cabin!" while she pointed the fish into his face.

"But I'm in the fish cabin with you aren't i?" he said trying to sound seductive, Courtney just smiled.

"Feel like ditching this crap for some peanut butter and jam?" Duncan asked while pointing towards the door.

"Ha! Are you kidding? All I've had for two days is this gruel, but Chef will never give it to us."

"See, now that's the problem with your thinking. The trick is to not ask for it."

"Do you have some on you?" she asked giggling.

"Nooo, but i happen to know where to find it. It will involve breaking quite a few rules though. Are you in?"

She smiled. "Let's do it!" they clapped each others hand.

"Well alright then."

At the tent where Chef and Chris are eating, Courtney and Duncan come up on the side of the tent hiding in some bushes. The stop and look at each other, smiling. Crawling next to the long table of food, Duncan and Courtney are trying to be sneaky to get to the fridge.

"Slowly...slowly...crawl."

From the distance Chef and Chris were talking, Duncan had opened the fridge. Duncan grabs the peanut butter and sticks it in the bag.

"If we get caught were _so _dead."

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

"Ha heck yes. This is the most fun I've had here yet! Mph, a little present courtesy of the Killer Bass." while Duncan was trying not to laugh, Courtney put down the fish on the plate.

While putting his arm around her shoulder "Now your learning."

Once they got out of the tent, Duncan and Courtney start running to the Killer Bass cabin. They're dropping food out of there hands and Courtney's screaming excitingly.

"Woohoo!"

Back at the cabin everyone was having a conversation and eating some yummy food.

"I think i have jungle rock from that obstacle course." Owen said while sticking his foot in Lindsay's face.

"Ewww, Owen were eating here." Lindsay screamed.

"Ughh what is with all those lame war stories. He is _so _demented." Gwen said while eating her apple.

"Girl these nails were not meant for combat training know what I'm sayin?" said Leshawna.

"Mmm, i mean seriously if I wanted to join the army i would have." said Bridgette and just when she finished her sentence Harold was heard from the background.

"Oh guys! Gross!" Harold lifts his covers to see that there was a peanut butter face smeared on his sheets.

"Now see! That's a waste of good peanut butter!" Duncan sneered while Geoff was laughing. Courtney was reaching for the last sandwich when Bridgette grabbed the sandwich.

"Okay, I think you've had enough."

"Hehe, oh no, no. Just just one more!" Courtney stuffed the sandwich in her mouth, which made her burp some pieces out.

"Oh...yeah, yeah that one was a mistake." Courtney then covered her mouth and ran out the cabin. Leshawna and Gwen were laughing. She leaned over the side and well barfed it out. Duncan then walked outside.

"So the princess has a dark side."

"Okay, that was so gross, but it was like once i did something bad it was like so much fun i just wanted more!"

"Well you could always give me that kiss, that'd be pretty bad."

Cortney then rubbed her fingers through his mohawk "Your still not my type."

"Fine, enjoy your peanut butter-less life." He then turned around.

"Thanks, enjoy prison." she turned around and leaned on Duncans back.

"I will." He cuddled up with into her back.

Courtney then turned around, grabbed his face, and gave him a gentle buy semi-long kiss. It shocked him for the second but he realized what was happening so he went with it. Geoff and DJ walked out to see Courtney walking away and Duncan love strucked.

Geoff threw his arm around Duncan "Yes dude!"

"Told you she wanted me." with his smirk on his face.

Harold had seen and knew what to do as his revenge. DUN DUN DAAAAAAA!

_--_

**Well, that was my first chapter. The second one will be something else, cause we all know that there was a challenge right after that. but i just decided to do something of my own. whoo. i was good reviews people!? Don't make me regret doing one cause that would be sad. Well R&R. please and thanks**

**i'm keeping it freshh.**

**-madison.:)**


	2. thoughts

**Well, this is chapter 2 ta da!? Plus this is all i got for my story. I know there was a challenge after the kiss but who cares! So anyways there just thinking now, so were off to the story!?**

--

While walking away from the Killer Bass cabin Courtney couldn't believe she kissed Duncan.

_"I kissed the delinquent!"_

_"But this kiss we had made me feel like i was in some romantic movie."_

_"But he's a hot-headed, juvenile, self centered, delinquent pig!"_

_"But he's definetly the cutest one around..."_

_"What the hell am i saying!? Have i lost it or something?!"_

_"...EWW! He kissed me right after I barfed! i bet her thought that was totally disgusting!"_

_"I'm glad I wore some lip gloss..."_

_"But i bet he didn't even like that stupid kiss."_

She didn't realize that she reached the beach, so she sat down and stared at the stars, while the thoughts raced through her mind.

While back at the Killer Bass cabin, Duncan was laying on his bunk happily thinking about his kiss.

_"I knew she totally digged me."_

_"I guess flirting with her so many times, i think i got her to like me."_

_"She probably won't admit it though."_

_"She's such a beautiful girl under all her attitude."_

_"She's different and that's what I like about her."_

_"Now that I think of i I kissed her right after she barfed but it didn't taste like it...interesting."_

He got up and walked to the porch. Everyone was getting annoying in there. He looked at his feet walking out the door, thinking.

_"That kiss meant everything to me..."_

He got outside and sat down on the porch, starring at the stars. For a split moment it was like their minds joined together.

_"Were so..._

_ different."_

_"But so..._

_ alike."_

_"I think I'm in lov-"_

Just then Chris had came onto the loud speaker.

_"All Killer Bass report to the campfire ceremony."_

_"Shit." _Duncan thought.

Courtney thought. "_Get ready for some hell."_

--

**Well, that was a short chapter. Sorry about that, but it was original! We all know Duncan has a sweet side in his thoughts. Oh, and the part where its as one that's just a thing i thought of. Now i would like some help on how the campfire ceremony ended. Then i fix it up to should like my own and SHAZZAM! Got my self a chapter three!  
**


End file.
